


Cardia's Christmas

by Norbez



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel), Code:Realize～創世の姫君～ | Code:Realize ~Sousei no Himegimi~ | Code:Realize ~Guardian of Rebirth~ (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norbez/pseuds/Norbez
Summary: On Christmas morning, Cardia has presents for her favorite boys (aka all of them).My half of the r/otomegames Secret Santa 2020!  For Trisha.
Relationships: Cardia Beckford/Abraham Van Helsing, Cardia Beckford/Arsène Lupin, Cardia Beckford/Saint-Germain, Cardia Beckford/Victor Frankenstein, Impey Barbicane/Cardia Beckford
Kudos: 13





	Cardia's Christmas

“Merry Christmas!”

The gang all gathered in the kitchen, where Impey had cooked quite the delicious Christmas feast (thanks to funding from Saint Germain, of course). Cardia fidgeted nervously, then stood up from her chair.

“Everyone,” she announced, “I bought you all some special presents that I would like to give you, as thanks for everything you’ve done for me.”

Impey’s mouth dropped open, and he started to sob dramatically. “My princess! That’s so thoughtful of you to do!”

“Well, I had some help from Saint Germain to hide the surprise,” she said, smiling. “Let me get the gifts.”

She went to the living room, and came back to the kitchen with a large bag. The guys all gathered around it, and Cardia pulled out the first present.

“This one’s for Victor,” she said, holding it out to him. It was a thin box wrapped in green paper.

“F-For me?” Fran said, blushing. “You shouldn’t have.”

“It’s Christmas. Of course I should.”

He laughed. “I suppose you’re right.”

Victor opened the gift, and found a set of newly polished test tubes, next to some rather rare alchemy ingredients. He gasped. “Wow! Lightning Stone _and_ Aurora Butterfly wings! These will be perfect for the recipes I’m working on—thank you.”

Cardia smiled. “I’m glad you like it.

“Van is next.” She pulled out a small blue present and held it out to Helsing. “Here.”

“Thank you.” The stoic man opened his gift, and revealed shotgun shells inside, along with a new pair of purple earrings. He smirked. “This is perfect. Thank you, Cardia.” Then he immediately proceeded to put on the new jewelry—it was quite stylish, and looked great on him.

“You’re welcome.” She pulled out a limp purple bag next. “This is for Saint Germain.”

“Why thank you, dearest Cardia,” the count said, smiling and walking forward. “I’m sure whatever is inside will be delightful.”

He opened it, and revealed a purple regal outfit, trimmed to fit him with fancy collars and sleeves. “So this is why you were asking me for my measurements,” he noted, laughing. “You are a sneaky one.”

Cardia giggled. “I’ll take that as a compliment.

“Impey’s up next.”

The man in question jumped in happiness and glee upon hearing that. “Oh boy! I can’t wait to see what you got for me, my queen!”

“Good.” She pulled out a bulky orange package and held it out to the engineer. “Here.”

“What is it?!” Impey tore through the wrapping paper in seconds, and revealed not only a new wrench (his favorite one had broken the week before), but a model of the moon, suspended on a string.

“I had an artist in town make it,” Cardia explained. “Do you like it?”

“Like it? I LOVE IT?!” the engineer screeched, hugging her tightly. “Thank you so much!”

Cardia smiled. “You’re welcome. Now, I have one more present to deliver, so could you let me go for a second?”

“Oh, of course.” Impey did so, still smiling like a child. 

Cardia reached into the bag, and pulled out her last gift: a tiny red box. She held it out to Lupin. “Here you are.”

“Why thank you, my lady,” Lupin said, giving her a bow as he took the present. “I’m excited to find out what’s inside. . .”

He opened the package, and revealed not only a set of lockpicks, but a new red mask, hand-sewn. The master thief gasped. “Where did you get these?”

Cardia giggled. “A thief never reveals her secret. . . But just this once, I’ll tell you that there is a seamstress in town who’s quite the supporter of yours. As for the lockpicks, that would be telling.”

Lupin smiled. “Fair enough.”

Cardia turned to the five men. “You all mean so much to me,” she said. “I only hope that I could express that to you, even a little bit.”

“You mean a lot to us too,” Van said.

“Agreed!” cried Impey.

“You’re precious to us,” Victor agreed.

“I can’t say it better than that,” Saint Germain said, laughing.

“What do you say? Group hug?” Lupin suggested.

Cardia grinned. “Yes, please!”

And so the group hugged it out, on that merry Christmas morning.


End file.
